


Notas musicales de un corazón con anestesia

by Boomxy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Canciones, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Música, Romance, amistad, cuadrado amoroso, no creo que exista ladrien acá, reto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomxy/pseuds/Boomxy
Summary: La música es algo que usualmente es tomado como mágico debido a todas las emociones que logra provocar en las personas, incluso en aquellos que tienen los corazones mas duros. Pero ¿Será capaz de darle sensibilidad de nuevo a uno que poco a poco perdió aquello? Donde ya se sabe cada camino por existir ¿Existirá algo nuevo que las notas musicales y una historia puedan generar?Reto musical. 20 canciones, 20 historias. [Historias sin seguimiento]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	1. Watching for comets

―  _ Entonces ¿Esto es como una despedida, no es así, Buginette? _ ― aquella pregunta retumbaba en su mente aun hoy en día, recordando como a pesar de que su sonrisa mostraba rastros de tristeza y quizás amargura, ella pensó que era realmente brillante y se preguntó si no estaba viendo una estrella más del firmamento, pues en aquel lugar en la punta de la Torre Eiffel podía tener una vista sin igual del cielo estrellado.

Su corazón palpito como si fuese una caldera a punto de explotar a la par que bajaba la mirada.

―  _ Creo que sí, no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará completar la misión y encontrar los Miraculous perdidos  _ ― ¿Acaso sus palabras sonaban tan confundidas como ella recordaba? ¿Su voz realmente emanaba aquella aura de desolación que se repetía mentalmente cada vez que miraba el cielo?

―  _ M'lady, sabes que sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y estaré ahí a tu lado _ ― ofreció de nueva cuenta él, observándola con adoración.

―  _ París necesita a alguien que cuide de ellos; tú deber es buscar el broche de la mariposa y a Nooro ― _ ya había dicho esas palabras antes, pero en esta ocasión se escuchó insegura.

Realmente quería aceptar su oferta, quería estar a su lado y no tener que separarse.

Por qué ella no podía ser Ladybug sin Chat Noir, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Pero así era como debía suceder, ambos debían abrir sus alas y volar para poder cumplir con su deber, esperando que con eso finalmente pudiesen unir sus manos como llevaban anhelando mucho tiempo, dando vueltas entre ellos como si fueran un perro correteando su propia cola.

Marinette se hundió en su asiento, sintiendo como un ardor abrumador en su pecho mientras observaba el cielo nocturno desde la ventanilla del avión, reconociendo de inmediato aquel gran monumento que durante su adolescencia solía ser un punto de encuentro para ella y Chat Noir (O uno que terminaban destruyendo durante alguna batalla).

Donde ella y Adrien hablaban durante horas observando las estrellas y en ocasiones cometas, pidiendo deseos en un suave coro angelical quizás, donde él se burlaba cuando se perdía de un cometa y no alcanzaba a verlo para desear algo; todo sin saber la identidad del otro.

Después de mucho tiempo lejos de París, Marinette tenía miedo al rememorar aquello de forma breve ¿Qué tal si él era un cometa que en algun punto ella había perdido? Después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía claro si se verían de nuevo, pues sus caminos se habían distanciado casi una galaxia.

Ella con la orden de los Miraculous cumpliendo su papel, buscando Miraculous perdidos alrededor del mundo con la excusa de buscar inspiraciones para sus diseños.

Y él cuidando la ciudad que los vio crecer y enamorarse, así como quebrar sus corazones en más de una ocasión, buscando por el broche que había provocado tanto en sus vidas.

Que, por lo que sabía gracias a la última llamada que había hecho con el portador del anillo de la destrucción, este habia caído en manos equivocadas de alguna forma. Razón por la cual ahora se encontraba a nada de bajar del avión, pisando Francia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_ "Veremos algun día los cometas juntos de nuevo ¿Verdad, M'lady?" _

Se sintió estúpida al no responder aquellos mensajes que Adrien constantemente repetía tiempo atrás, con el miedo de no poder cumplir su palabra, porque por más que su corazón doliera, no tenía la seguridad de nada.

Cuando caminó unos pasos hacia la salida, pudo observar el tumulto de gente en la entrada esperando a sus seres queridos, quienes al salir de poco a poco de aquella sala con su equipaje parecían buscar constelaciones entre aquel universo de gente.

Y como si de un cometa se tratara (porqué, para ella brillaban más que las estrellas) pudo observarlo a unos metros de ella, luciendo realmente impaciente.

_ ¿Cómo puedo respirar con este ardor en mi pecho? _ pensó Marinette, dando pasos inseguros hacia el frente pues realmente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pues ella había colocado una pequeña barrera entre ellos además de la distancia pues ¿De qué valía para él si la esperaba una vida sí terminaría perdida como los cometas que a ella se le pasaban por la noche?

El tiempo se congelo y fue algo que pudo reconocer de inmediato ¿Por qué siempre le ocurría cuando lo veía? No importaba nada, aparentemente, seguía sucediendo.

Los ojos de él a pesar de tener aquel verde tan intensó lucían apagados hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y pudo verlos estallar en un verde tan vivaz como la vida misma.

Al ver la sonrisa de Adrien, supo que en sus propios ojos quizás existió la misma reacción.

Y de repente se vio a si misma siendo envuelta en un cálido y sorpresivo abrazo por parte de él, sin importarle nada más. Pues, de alguna forma él también pensaba que le había perdido por aquellas respuestas efímeras por parte de ella, pero al ver sus ojos azules cobrar un brillo de vida confirmó lo que su corazón le decía; era solo la valiente Marinette intentando enfocarse en sus deberes, deseando que no se anclara a algo que no sabía si algun día volvería.

― Adrien ― murmuró con suavidad y pudo escucharlo reír de felicidad cuando soltó un pequeño chillido al ser levantada por él en una vuelta realmente aparatosa, escuchando de fondo los murmullos de la gente encantada con aquel  _ romántico _ encuentro.

Y de pronto se sintió invencible como en el pasado, sin temor de que algo los pudiese derrotar o distanciar. Ambos podían estar de acuerdo que cuando se encontraban lado a lado podrían ser incluso capaces de tomar el mundo para ellos, porque de pronto recordaron que juntos eran invencibles.

― Buginette ― respondió a su llamado a la par que la bajaba con cuidado al suelo, separándose un poco de ella para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, dedicándose a observarla y grabarse en su memoria aquellos cambios que había en ella.

Percatándose que ninguno de los dos dudó al reconocerse a pesar de no ser los mismos de antes, por qué sí, existían las fotografías y las no tan frecuentes video llamadas a través de sus armas, pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente.

Fue entonces que sus cuerpos se encontraron nuevamente refugiándose en el otro, a la par que ninguno se negaba a cerrar sus ojos con el temor de que aquello fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

― No necesitamos ir a ver los cometas nunca más, Marinette ― atinó a decir Adrien, separándose levemente del pequeño cuerpo de ella, quien le miró confundida esperando una respuesta.

Él tomó la maleta de ella, cargándola con una mano mientras que la otra tomó sin  _ permiso alguno _ la mano de Marinette, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando las palabras de las personas a su alrededor que parecían suspirar por aquel conmovedor encuentro.

Después de unos minutos caminando, con Marinette encontrándose levemente aturdida, se detuvo en seco obligando que Adrien le imitara, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa hacia ella.

― Perdón por nunca responder ese mensaje, porque realmente quería decirte que las veces que quisieras ¡Incluso que no me molestaría si te burlas por que llegue a perder uno para pedir un deseo! ― expresó con palabras amontonadas en su boca, pues no sabía que significaban las palabras de él cuando las ponía en comparación de sus acciones, así como de sus ojos ahora llenos de vida ―. Pero no sabía si esto pasaría, no sabía si nuestros caminos terminarían ¿Qué tal si cometía un error y la orden de los Miraculous deseaba que dejara de ser guardiana? ― aquello último lo susurró, apretando un poco el agarre de su mano con la de él ―. Te hubiera olvidado ¿Tendría sentido romperte el corazón una vez más? ¿Es tonto estar feliz de que el broche apareciera aunque sea en malas circunstancias porque por eso estoy aquí contigo?

Sus palabras habían sonado algo resquebrajadas, pues realmente tenía muchas emociones en su corazón en aquel momento y apenas podía respirar correctamente.

Justo como Adrien al confirmar por boca de ella sus miedos, y la razón de una barrera colocada por ella.

― Me rompía el corazón cada ocasión que no recibía respuesta ― fue sincero, así como solían serlo en el pasado y aquella revelación estrujó el corazón de Marinette ―. Pero de alguna forma, llegue a la conclusión de que lo hacías por ello, y genuinamente tenía miedo de que aquello pasara ― añadió con una sonrisa algo atormentada, para levantando el rostro para que sus miradas chocaran ―. Aun así, no tengo nada que perdonarte, después de todo el trabajo de un superhéroe nunca termina ― susurró lo último acercándose a Marinette, soltando la maleta para poder acariciar su mejilla.

Ambos mantuvieron la respiración durante unos segundos, pues estar frente a frente generaba un calor en sus corazones que llegaba a quemar ¿Pero que importaba?

― Entonces ¿Qué hay con lo que has dicho antes? ― musitó por lo bajo, intentando evadir su mirada.

Adrien levantó el mentón de ella, logrando que no perdieran el contacto visual.

― No tiene sentido ver cometas en el cielo si tenemos uno aquí y más especial que incluso el mismísimo cometa Halley ― comentó como si de forma casual se tratara, observando la confusión en el rostro de ella ―. Ese cometa pasa por nuestro sistema solar cada setenta y seis años, mientras que esto ― levantó sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo su corazón comenzando a desbordarse ― Un amor como este,  _ M'lady _ , sólo sucede una vez en la vida ― finalizó, plantando un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella, quien en ese momento tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Marinette pensó que pudo haber perdido muchos cometas en el cielo por accidente, y que quizás había intentado que aquello entre ellos se perdiera para que él no esperara por algo tan inseguro como su regreso o su éxito en sus deberes como Ladybug, pero así como ella era obstinada, Adrien también lo era.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sospechaba que todas aquellas palabras por parte de él seguramente las habia ensayado frente al espejo como él solía hacerlo, no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo para ellos parecía no haber pasado o que al menos, entre ellos era relativo.

Ahora no solamente veía los ojos de él llenos de vida, si no que los colores a su alrededor comenzaron a ser más brillantes como nunca antes los habia visto.

Sin pensarlo mucho colocó sus pies en puntas, recargándose sobre el pecho de Adrien para poder alcanzar sus labios.

_ Podrían tomar el mundo, después de todo, estando juntos eran invencibles _ , se dijo a si misma mientras sentía la calidez de los labios de Adrien amoldándose a los suyos, porque tenía razón.

Lo que tenían era algo que solo se veía una vez en la vida, y en esta ocasión no perdería de vista lo que tenía, porque con él a su lado podrían hacerlo todo.

Después de todo, eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.


	2. It's not like I like you

Se encontraba levemente agazapado mientras la observaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, y estaba seguro de que si Plagg estuviera a su lado y no dándole poder al Miraculous la pequeña criatura mágica diría sin miramientos que “ _Esa sonrisa boba siempre está en ti, más últimamente_ ” y a decir verdad no podía refutarlo, quizás simplemente agregar que aquello era cuando veía a Ladybug o con algun recuerdo de ella pasando por su cabeza.

Aunque aquello sonará muy cursi, pero era la verdad. Después de todo él era un adolecente muy cursi además de ser el increíble Chat Noir.

Permaneció unos segundos más en esa posición escuchando como un suave tarareo salía de los labios de su compañera de batallas, quien aparentemente no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

Parecía encontrarse de muy buen humor a pesar de la tarde tan ajetreada que habían tenido; después de todo un Akuma y un sentimounstruo al mismo tiempo no era algo tan fácil de manejar, incluso para ellos.

― Suena bastante bien ¿Qué canción tarareas, _buginette_? ― preguntó a la par que se colocaba a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo mientras observaba las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de aquella chica que, desde el día que la conocía, había puesto su mundo de cabeza (de forma casi literal).

Al principio pudo ver exaltación en sus facciones ante su abrupta entrada, después algo de tranquilidad se había colado en su mirada pero rápidamente a algo realmente parecido a _molestia_ pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas era algo difícil de ignorar, logrando que una sonrisa algo burlona apareciera en el rostro de él.

― ¡Por ese susto que me has dado no te diré, por más curioso que seas! ― exclamo la heroína cruzándose de brazos intentando mostrar su _molestia_ (casi inexistente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo), pero al final había logrado provocar un efecto contrario, pues ahora Chat Noir reía por lo bajo.

Y ella, bueno, solo podía quedarse estática mientras lo miraba reír con una armonía que aunque odiara admitirlo, comenzaba a encantarla de poco a poco.

 _Di_ “ _de esa agua no beberé” y muy pronto te estarás tragando tus palabras_ , pensó Ladybug de forma fugaz a la par que formaba un puchero con sus labios.

― Lo siento, realmente lo siento; te veías concentrada tarareando, y de muy buen humor ― aquellas últimas palabras las dijo mientras se acercaba más de la cuenta a ella, logrando que un pequeño golpe en su hombro lo hiciera retroceder ―. ¡Esto es maltrato animal! ― argumento en un tono tan dramático que ahora quien se encontraba riendo era ella, cubriendo su boca en un gesto que él tenía ya bien grabado en su memoria.

¡Como deseaba poder darle todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella! ¡Como deseaba que lo mismo que los había unido en un principio, los separara así!

Justo cuando ambos sabían que, de una forma muy extraña, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Pero la oportunidad de bailar en un romance juntos estaba lejos de ser realidad, al menos en esos momentos de su vida; Ella le había dicho lo que había visto en una realidad donde así como ahora, ambos sabían sus identidades, pero aparentemente habían sido más de lo que eran ahora y las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

Aquella información fue como si recibiera un golpe, uno que seguramente sería muy difícil de olvidar.

Y aunque ella decía que lo suyo no era posible, Chat Noir esperaba que no lo dijera enserio. O al menos no como algo permanente.

Aunque las cosas para él eran más fáciles, si se lo preguntaban; nunca en su tiempo como superhéroe habia tenido la osadía de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella, de hecho era todo lo contrario a ello.

En cambio, Ladybug no había mostrado un interés más allá de una amistad hacia él (aunque los medios dijeran lo contrario, pero tenían un punto ¡Más de dos fotografías compartiendo un beso!) y bueno, Marinette había hecho de todo para cubrir sus sentimientos hacia Adrien.

Dejando ahora una actitud en ella donde peleaba contra lo que debía _ser_ sobre el cómo se sentía.

Y el verla sonrojada con una mueca de enojo en cada ocasión que ocurría aquello solamente lograba que una palabra llegara a su mente, por más _weebo_ que pudiese sonar; la chica por la cual su corazón latía tan rápido era una _Tsundere_.

Además de que si lo pensaba bien aquellos rastros de actitud no eran algo nuevos en ella; ni como Ladybug ni como Marinette.

La risa de Ladybug había parado, observándolo fijamente mientras dirigía su mano hasta su nariz o lo poco que podía apreciar de ella, y con un ligero apretón logró que Chat Noir cerrara los ojos por el dolor.

― ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz? ― preguntó algo consternada, cambiando ligeramente el ambiente entre ellos a uno más privado, pues aquello concernía a sus identidades civiles.

― Bien, duele un poco ― respondió con una mueca al sentir como ella volvía a repetir el apretón ―. Pero creo que ya no saldré detrás de tu casillero para saludarte por las mañanas ― añadió con un toque de burla, logrando que aquel tierno puchero volviera a los labios de ella.

― Fue un accidente ¡Me tomaste desprevenida! ― se defendió de inmediato, intentando alejar su mano del rostro de él.

Pero Chat Noir había detenido el movimiento tomándola con la suya, para colocar un suave beso en la palma de su mano.

Si, su _buginette_ en definitiva era una Tsundere, pues después de aquella acción ella no dudo ni un segundo para levantarse del lugar, murmurando sobre que parte de la ciudad debería tomar cada quien para una ronda rápida y sin esperar respuesta, lanzándose al vacío para tomar rumbo gracias a su yo-yo.

Antes de marcharse, pensó que quizás nunca debía decirle como había comenzado a pensar en ella debido a esa actitud tan particular; clara, si es que no quería colgar en la Torre Eiffel un buen rato o quedar como un completo weebo frente a Ladybug.

Aunque era más que claro que eso último ella ya lo sabía de entrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De forma milagrosa, este Oneshot me salió increíblemente más corto que el anterior ¡Y estoy feliz por eso! (quizás se debe al trabajo y estrés de final de semestre, who knows)  
> En fin, yo sé que la letra da para algo más desarrollado, pero no me gustaba la idea de tenerlos repitiendo TODAAAA la canción, ósea, es una bonita idea pero no es para mí el tal cual copiar y pegar, de aquí que nace esta pequeña y sosa/cursi idea. Sí, hubiera sido lindo tenerlos teniendo esa conversación pero… ¿Cómo que no me los imagino xD? Ósea, si me imagino a Marinette/Ladybug de Tsundere, pero solo por esa incomodidad al no saber como actuar con su mejor amigo/crush, y well, por eso tuve que poner que acá también saben sus identidades (y un poco más), algo como la parte anterior, pero menos dramático y más lighthearted creo.  
> aDEMÁS de que, no sé, siento que a pesar de que la canción tiene mucho para una historia, no me inspira mucho. Soy muy rara, puedo sacar inspiracion de openings de naruto pero de algo bien explicito no, send help y taquitos.  
> Así que, me despido por hoy, sí la que dice que esta aun mal por chat blanc lo sigue trayendo a colación PERDON. Pero estos bebos siendo bebos me gusta, más si supieran las cosas que sabemos y como tratarían sus emociones HAHAHA.  
> La siguiente parte toca con la canción de “Rodabout” de “Yes”, así que a ver que sale, quizás un AU, no lo sé (por ahí alguien me dijo JOJOREFERENCIA y la neta no se dfdfasdf)  
> Espero mañana andar en mejor condición, pues ahora ando desvelada y desanimada por el estudio/trabajo xD  
> ¡Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> PALABRAS: 1836
> 
> Esto según iba a ser un Drabble, HAHAHAAHA, mira como me rio. 
> 
> YA mañana si es drabble.
> 
> Bien, esta actividad a la que me habían nominado pasa a ser algo para poder soltar mis dedos y volver a la práctica después de un periodo de ausencia.
> 
> Como siempre, quiero agradecer a Alex-Sol por apoyarme en todo y pos ser ultra paciente conmigo, sabes que te amito y tu apoyo es realmente indispensable pa mi vida.
> 
> Tambien mucho lov para mygirl Kotowi(@Pink_and_Bunny)por el apoyo y pos, que a ver si sale la jojo referencia xD
> 
> La lista de las canciones la hice mediante un hilo en Twitter, poniendo mi lista de reproducción en aleatorio, la primera que calló fue esta, "Watching for comets" de Skillet.
> 
> Y créanme que fue REALMENTE DIFICIL por que la canción es linda, pero está muy muy triste, así que tuve que darle la vuelta de 180 grados para no terminar con algo bien deprimente porque después de Chat Blanc ocupo algo de amor y cursilería, justo como esto.
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias a los que siguen por aquí y disfrutan de lo que he escrito y escribiré. En este lugar serán fanfics centrados en el cuadrado amoroso si es que todo va bien, si no pues aviso xD
> 
> La siguiente canción para mañana es "It's not like I like You!!" de Static-P, a ver que se me ocurre para poder hacerlo.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
